Another world
by nettajg2010
Summary: The battle is over and a fifteen year old Harry is one of the most powerful beings on the planet, but everyone he loved has died. Hogwarts sends Harry to a parallel universe where he can find family, happiness, and romance. But darkness looms the horizon.


Disclaimer: I don't own… what. That's it.

AN: Well, new writer so constructive criticism would be great but no flames please.

Summary: The battle is over and a fifteen year old Harry is one of the most powerful beings on the planet, but everyone he loved has died. Hogwarts sends Harry to a parallel universe where he can find family, happiness, and romance. But darkness looms over the horizon… Set after fifth year.

_Bodies littered the floor around the still figure. Blood seeped into the ground of the once prestigious school of Hogwarts until I could swear that the dirt would have a tinge of red added to it for all time. Rubble was all that was left of the grand castle. A scream echoed across the desolate scene, reverberating through the forbidden forest. Stating to whatever else was alive the pain and sorrow I carried. The inhumane sound was vibrating through my vocal chords, ripping through my soul. Friends, enemies, family, death had taken everyone but me. _

Harry stood in all his 5' 3" glory, leanly muscled with hair as mussed and untamable as his fathers. His hair was maybe even more untamable for there was wildness in him, a fierceness that permeated his very being. Green eyes blazed, from sadness… agony. His robe was embroidered with an elaborate crest of the Hogwarts house, his wand was gripped in nearly nerveless fingers. And yet the cry went on and on. Harry started walking around the battlefield, his feet unknowingly moving, hands closing the eyes of good and bad, letting the dead pass on to heaven or hell. Whether it took hours or minutes Harry did not know, but when he finished the stars shown with mourning and the moon gleamed dully. It was as if the very grounds of Hogwarts felt as Harry did. With a sigh Harry stood upright after hours of bending towards the faces of the dead, back cracking from the repetitious motion.

_Master…_

Harry answered with a stoic silence.

_Don't be …mad Master_

Harry jerked up at that comment, finally reacting after almost an eternity of silence.

"Wha…"suddenly a bright light filled the clearing, originating from Harry's surroundings, but it seemed drawn to Harry as his shocked form became brighter and brighter. When the brightness was too much for even Harry to bear he shut his eyes and with a whisper of his lips, disappeared from the battle that would be named the battle-of-the-boy-who-lived-to-defeat-Voldemort.

_I love you…_was the last thing Hogwarts would hear from Harry's lips as the magic it held since the time of the founders was used up. Suddenly the castle was there for the world to see, no longer hidden from Muggle's eyes.

Stone. Where did the grass go? I blinked my eyes to clear away the blur that seemed to film them. I shifted my body carefully, looking for wounds that would make me say ouch, a habit I picked when I was being tortured by Tom's lackeys. I found that replying with a nonchalant 'ouch' to their torture efforts disheartened them greatly. The walls, the armored suits, the paintings were all familiar. But… how? Hogwarts was no more, she should be an empty lot filled with the bodies of the dead. I shifted on to my hands and knees, panting from the effort. Everything was starting to swirl in front of my eyes and I realized that maybe trying to get up wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Hey you!" a female voice cracked against the walls. I slowly lifted my head, my hair obscuring my vision slightly and saw something I had seen in some of the saddest times in my life. A red haired woman with emerald green eyes. I hope this isn't an omen for times to come… Her form blurred, shifted, darkened, as darkness claimed me once more.

Green eyes looked at the form before her, crumpled and small. Her eyes widened as she saw his features, so like the features she saw before she slept. So like the features she loved. Her heart had already made a place for him, drew him in its depths. She kneeled by his form and gasped in surprise. He was drenched in blood, the aroma suddenly becoming distinct and disturbing. There was something about his handsome face though, something about _him_ that had her in a trance as she picked up his frighteningly light form and began the trudge to Poppy. Liquid silver eyes gleamed from the shadows, fixated on the still form being carried away.

"Mrs. Potter! What have you got there?" a stern voice demanded followed by a startled squeak.


End file.
